Abide with Me
by Melancholy Ink Splatter
Summary: Alice and Rosalie spend an unforgettable night together. Can the little vampire show Rose that she's truly alive? Rated M for lemony goodness. Please review and enjoy.


**A/N: This is a Twilight fan fic. I just noticed it uploaded it as a 1984 fic. It's not. Made me laugh though. Enjoy.**

I wasn't really sure what was happening... until it was. I guess that's usually how these things work.

Her figure was smooth in my arms, so relaxed as our bodies warmed one another. My hand reached up as if on its own accord to stroke her soft hair.

_"I'm dead, Alice," _ I'd told her earlier that day.

_"You're not. None of us are."_

_"Then what are we... why are we?"_

_She reacted by huddling closer, her natural scent beckoning me. It was snowing outside. Beautiful, pure flakes. _

She asked me to kiss her then.

It was so warm, so comfortable. And she was so close... so beautiful.

"Rose..." she breathed, eyes already closed. "You can't tell me it hasn't been building up for you as well."

I laid there, focussed on my breathing, on her eyelashes which were mere centimeters from mine. My chest rose and fell gently, fingers stroking her raven locks. The feeling I got then was so powerful, I was certain I was being reminded of something from my human life. A memory of bliss that only humans could experience. A fleeting marvel. Beauty in all its forms.

"Kiss me," she whispered, hand resting on my waist. Not on accident, not by chance, not even because she needed some sort of outlet. Because she wanted me. And the truth was, it _had _been building up for me too. I knew where we were headed after a few weeks of knowing her. Or at least where I'd been headed. I could never be sure if she... if this astoundingly brilliant woman felt the same. This masterpiece of a creature.

_"We are what humans can't be, what they can't have. Abiding. Everything we'll ever do or see will never fade because we've been around to witness it. Humans can create art but not hold it like we can. A sculpture or drawing will eventually deteriorate and crumble, like the human responsible for its existence. But us, we're not like that. We carry it in our memories forever."_

I let my hand slide from her hair to her cheek, brushing her ear lightly on the way. She sighed and leaned in a little closer, both arms wrapped around me now. With only a moment more of hesitation, I licked my lips slowly, and leaned in.

The kiss was paradise, nirvana, heaven. A paragon of endearment.

Our lips melted into each other, rolling and gliding as if it were the most natural thing. And it was. Elated, I could feel my muscles tighten and release with excitement. I moved her hand so it was on my thigh, showing her it was safe to continue. She fluttered her eyelids for a moment before smiling with satisfaction if not surprise. She eased her elegant fingers across my leg, sending me chills. I caressed her back after the first kiss broke. We held each other for a moment, foreheads resting on each other as our trusting eyes exchanged secrets of their own.

Resuming the kiss I suddenly couldn't get enough of, I craftily slid her on top of me, repositioning myself to the center of the bed. She grinned down at me, nothing but relief and joy painted on her alabaster features. I smiled back, finding the surrealism of the moment. Were we really doing this? Her? Me? What if this, and what if that? But my mind wouldn't even attempt any excuses. We were. Yes her, yes me, and damn everything else.

That was when I noticed the added pressure on my right leg, also known as where she was sitting. LIkewise, her own leg was positioned in between the pair of mine. The two of us seemed to realize this at the same moment and how good it felt. Keeping a close eye on my reaction, she let her knee ease its way between my legs a little more, amplifying the pressure I felt. I in urn pushed upward with the leg she was straddling, enjoying her gasp of pleasure more than I thought I could. We exchanged another sort of grin then: passion. I knew it dripped from her every pore like it did mine. Honey and refreshing on the outside, panting and wailing in.

She fell upon my clothes like a bird to prey, wiping them away as if they were only ever draped across my body, appearing as if they were on. She tenderly touched one of my breasts, her pixie hands being too small to hold its entirety. I discovered hers were much smaller, but equal if not more exceptional in beauty. Her frame was long with the right curves in the right places. I couldn't help but reach up and run my hands down her front, her sides. As I did this, she began to kiss my neck, sucking when I playfully squeezed her thigh, then biting when I aggressively pulled her down on me harder. I gasped as our sexes met, my back arching. She slipped her arms into the hollow space between my back and the bed before I came back down, enwrapping each other once more.

Our soft, growingly wet folds ground into each other as our lips met again, bodies picking up momentum. I was sure that I could have climaxed the way we were, but then she did something I hadn't yet considered. One at a time, she inserted two of her long, graceful, and wondrously hard fingers inside me. I automatically spread my legs out wider, allowing her to venture deeper. I hadn't realized how wet I was until then, how fluidly her fingers pulsated within me. Breath becoming shorter, I began to rock with her hand, letting her lead me in the dance. After a few minutes of intensifying ecstasy, I realized that I should have been doing the same. I kissed her deeply as I eased my fingers in, finding her pleasantly tight. She moved her hips in small circles to help maneuver them inside her. She sat up erect as she bobbed up and down my fingers, her own breath speeding up. A moan ripped itself from my throat as her own fingers sped up, thrusting deeper. This made her grin wickedly, slamming herself harder onto my hand. Our bodies rolled and locked, shook and fell apart, spun and collided. There was no getting around it: this was art. The kind only the two of us could share, and would remember forever. Our night spent together would never chip away because its creators could not.

At one point, this time on top, I flung my head back with pleasure, chills erupting all over my skin and down my spine. She gathered up my golden curls, smoothing them out while her other hand continued its task. I loved how her slick body shone with the snow that lay outside the window, piling up on the sill. Her torso swayed and her hips bucked. Her arms shot out behind her for the railing of the headboard. The bed creaked from strain but I feared it would have to endure much more than that.

We made it so our heads were on opposite sides of the bed, face to the other's legs. She began to lick at first, then followed as I drove my tongue into her. She tasted better than anything I could remember as a human, rich and slightly tangy. She moved her hands up and down my sides the way I liked and I gave her a playful pinch. I was surprised when she began to hum inside me, glorious vibrations jolting through me. I gasped, pulling my mouth away for a moment, amazed that I could feel this good... this _alive_.

Our fingers back inside each other, we knew we were both very close. Our barely stifled moans only turned each other on more, intensifying our actions. Her fingers, three now, flitted in and out of me. They throbbed so quick and fast that the entire experience was like one extreme, drawn out climax. She could not silence her scream of overwhelming ecstasy as it tore itself from her. She writhed with me, our groans catapulting off the walls. Bodies still throbbing, we fell apart to the bed (that was in a horrible state), gasping and trying to catch our breath. I ran a hand through my messy hair, fingers snagging on several tangles. My chest rose up and down, getting back to a normal pace as I stroked my clit. A feeling even better than what we'd just shared hit me when she rolled over, draping herself over my body like a silk sheet. She let out a deep sigh, which sounded very much like a smile. I kissed her forehead and wrapped her close, letting my eyes shut as I told her how I felt. She echoed my words, kissing me once more before resting her head on my chest for the night.

**A/N: Don't think there have been too many AliRose (I like that name for the pairing) fics. Needed to write something, but nothing major yet. I may be working on a sequel to Bells and Roses in the future, but nothing for at least a few weeks. Also going to follow up with an epilogue for AiBL. **

**Thanks for reading, hope it wasn't too weird, and _please review!_**

(Oh, and if you wouldn't mind taking a look at the poll on my profile, that would be stellar of you as well!)


End file.
